


Chilling Night//Night Series//

by phoenix_tearz



Series: Night Series [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, FxM, M/M, Multi, MxB, MxM - Freeform, Some FxF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_tearz/pseuds/phoenix_tearz
Summary: Maybe it's just a bunny? I thought to myself. Alec told me to meet him at the park. It was way past midnight. Well 30 minutes after 12. I heard the rustle in the bushes again. I silently crept towards the bushes and pulled them apart. I shrieked as someone jumped out, wearing a werewolf mask. He started laughing before taking the mask off, revealing Alec under it."Sugar honey ice tea! Don't do that Alec." I scolded the young man. Tonight wasn't a good time to be out. It's Halloween. Definitely not a good time."Mihika, chill. Now I got a plan for tonight. We're going to do professional Manhunt." He smiled darkly at me. This wasn't the first time he forced me to amalgamate in this game.





	1. Something in the dark.

_Maybe it's just a bunny?_ I thought to myself. Alec told me to meet him at the park. It was way past midnight. Well 30 minutes after 12. I heard the rustle in the bushes again. I silently crept towards the bushes and pulled them apart. I shrieked as someone jumped out, wearing a werewolf mask. He started laughing before taking the mask off, revealing Alec under it.  
"Sugar honey ice tea! Don't do that Alec." I scolded the young man. Tonight wasn't a good time to be out. It's Halloween. Definitely not a good time.  
"Mihika, chill. Now I got a plan for tonight. We're going to do professional Manhunt." He smiled darkly at me. This wasn't the first time he forced me to amalgamate in this game. This time there was only 20 of us playing it on Halloween. The other 10 people went missing or were mangled during the game. I'm surprised that the authorities haven't shut the organization down. It was a menacing thing to play or do at this time of year. 'Something could happen.' I traced on the back of Alec's hand. He grinned down at me with a knowing look. We both know that I get scared witless when it comes to what bumps in the night. It was foolish for a 17-year old chap, like me, to still be afraid of the dark. But it was all instinct to fight for my life if I was attacked in the dark. I don't know how I do it but I somehow sense things better in the dark than in the light. I heard a bump down the alleyway which was located near the entrance of the park. At least four other people came under the spotlight on the street. They seemed very creepy. It was as though they were hunting something.  
"Mihika, we need to get going. Now!" Alec whispered to me. "This isn't a good place to be. Plus that tall one looks especially creepy. I think he's wearing a mask." I nodded in reply and started walking backward, trying not to draw attention to us. Keyword is 'trying'. I stepped and snapped a twig under the heel of my boot. The one with the shaggy hair brought his head up from the holes he was looking at. He smiled viciously, turned fully to us and howled. He seemed to transform into a weird, smiling husky. The man-dog bounded towards us whilst the others started laughing at the scene that played before them. I slipped trying to turn around and darted up the trees farthest from the people. I heard a blood-curdling scream, Alec's scream. I perched on the one of the lowest branches-even though it was clearly hidden, very well- and looked in between the branches. I heard laughing, barking and a static noise.  
"C'mon Jeff-chan. We can't killed the kid yet." A girls voice sounded.  
_**"What she is saying is true, Jefferey."** _ Another voice, deep in sound, supported the first.  
"I don't care what Jane said, Slendy. Smile might come with me, won't you?" A light maniacal laugh followed the question with a resonating bark. I was terrified at out of my wits. This group of people were following me. They were trying to kill me, even though I was high above I still felt uneasy. This tree was going to be the death of me if I didn't get out soon. I heard a bone crackling sound before hearing a deep, hardy laugh.  
"Oh how I love to turn once in awhile." A new voice appeared in the mist of what was happening. By how he said that he loved to turn once in awhile, he was probably the dog that we- I seen earlier. It wasn't a pleasant time for me. Or anyone for that matter. Why target me? Why now? Who are these people? How will they find me if they don't even know where I live? Did I say something wrong to the wrong people? Were they sent by hitman? They floated around my mind. I was terrified that one of them would find me. A long tentacle floated up to me and wrapped around my waist. I shrieked in fear that I would die...  
I jolted awake. The dream felt so real. It was like I was really living it and feeling everything in sight. This wasn't a normal dream that's for sure. I was so sure of what was happening, I didn't even know it was a dream till now.  
"All those creepypastas got to me. I am never going to read those things again." I mumbled into my hands. I realized that it was the day of the dead. Great. Hint the sarcasm. We have school today too. This day was getting better and better by the second. I swear if some thing else-… "  
_**RINNNNG**_  
 _ **RINNNNG**_  
 _ **RINNNNG**_  
 _ **RINN---**_  
I picked up my phone to see who was calling me at this time of day. It was an unknown number, so naturally I ignored it. It was weird, that dream. It was pretty weird but it was so real at the same time. I don't think I am ever going to go Manhunting again. This time I'll try to do a marathon on Supernatural. Much more better on me.


	2. This was a great find

I got out of bed and dragged my feet to the bathroom. It was small but it worked for me since I moved out pretty quickly and wanted this apartment. Everything was in place for me by the time I moved in. It wasn't an easy thing to do because of my parents. I heard a scream from the next door neighbor's apartment. That was unusual. There wasn’t one time that I would hear screaming. This was a peaceful building. I heard thumping against my walls, making the whole room shake. I heard another screech before grabbing a knife. I always kept a knife in the bathroom, hiding it behind on the bowl of the toilet, taped. Walking towards the door I heard one more wail before it was cut off mid-screech. A uneasy feeling settled when I heard a unforgettable laugh. The same laugh that was from the dream. It was the same laugh that was maniacal and light. The man who was called Jeff. But that was insane. He was fake, nothing but a folklore. But that is his laugh, I reflected while opening up my front door. I saw that the door of my neighbor's house was wide open and had blood splattered all over it. When Jeff got in he probably attacked the wife. I think her name was Gena or something. It wasn't easy getting in the houses so he probably had to knock then attacked her. It is a dark morning right now, only being 6 in the morning.  
"Hello? Gena? Lupus?" I squeaked, entering the living room. It was deathly quiet and lightly sprinkled with fog. No one answered to me, which gave me the exact though that something did happen to them. I heard a soft cry come from down the hallway. I followed the sound before standing in front of a door. It sounded louder here. I slowly opened the door before having a gruesome scene splayed out in front of me. Lupus and Gena was mangled to the point where I could barely recognize the couple. A cry came from the corner of the room, shouted out. I looked up and saw a child not older than 3 standing in his crib. A rustle and than a crash came from outside the room. "Hey little guy. Be quiet. We'll get out of here soon. But we can't make sound." The child started to quiet up and sat on his bum. A shuffle of feet sounded outside the door before moving on. A door opened and slammed shut before the crashing of vases in the next room echoed. I picked up the boy quickly and rushed out of the room, towards the door, and stopped when I heard a laugh behind me. I quickly turned around and there before me, appeared Jeff the Killer. He squealed in a delirious way.

"Hey friends. Friends do friends favours, right? Well I'm going to do a favour for you." He rushed towards us, knife at the ready. He smiled bigger, not counting the one carved on his face. Time seemed to slow down before it sped up again. I put the child down, grabbed Jeff's arm, and started fighting over the knife.

 _ **"Stop now. There is a little child here, in front of you, watching the fight."**_ The same deep voice again resonated against the walls, sounding like a command. Jeff pulled back, taking the knife with. Slenderman stood in the doorway with Jane and Hair Boy. "Go get that knife Smile. Now!" Smile whimpered, grabbed the knife from Jeff, and returned to Slenderman.

"Hey. So this kid needs a home and Zalgo isn't going to have him." I uttered quietly. They weren't going to have the child whilst I'm alive and breathing. They'll have to go over my decomposing body to get to the child. But they're Creepypastas for Pete's sake. How're you going to stop them? I thought to myself. It was almost impossible to stop them.

"Awwwwwweeee!!! This guy is cute and protective. I like him." Jane cooed over me. I blushed deeply in embarrassment. This wasn't going good. Anything cute or good in Jane's eyes was evil and ugly in Jeff's eyes. And just rarely is it exceptional in the eyes of Smiley or Jeff. Anything with potential was satisfying to Slenderman, who scared me the most out of the quartet. It was pathetic to think about them attacking the child, but it's weird to not think about saving yourself. She glided gracefully to me and cupped my cheek. Under her touch, I stiffened and stared at her hand. It was a lukewarm, unlike how I thought it would've been a glacial cold at the touch. A snivel resonated behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I saw a woman holding the boy, an axe against his neck. It seemed to be Clockwork, the same girl who killed her family, just like Jeff. What scared me most was how everyone wasn't ripping at each other's throats.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill them both and be done with his little torture games?" Clockwork growled out. She seemed to be frustrated at something. With sudden realizations, my mouth made a circular shape. Zalgo, I'm assuming, is trying to make me snap in some kind of way and that none of these deaths were just right there to be killed. They were planned out in secrecy and done at the right time, every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Everything could happen. But it's not everyday."~Cristin Catalyst  
> "I could wait for a lot of things, but you, I can not. But if it's space you wish for I'll give it to you."~Mihika the Mirthful  
> "Smile like you mean it."~Jeff the Killer  
> "Spread the word."~Smile Dog


	3. Your time is up

_**"We can't because of not only me, but Zalgo too. He'll have your head if you disobey his orders and my orders. I'll kill you and than he'll resurrect you than slaughter you where you stand. That's why."**_ Slenderman boomed. My theory was right in some order of business. Clockwork removed the axe from the little boy's neck and crept next to Jane. They seem to huddle next to each other, almost like they were trying to keep body heat. All eyes were trained at me and the young boy. Grabbing the young chap, I started heading to the hidden doorway that would've went straight into my apartment, trying to be discreet about it. The door was planned in case anyone was to break into either of our houses. Lupus was very popular in the business world, was known to have a very extortionate taste, was robbed once and held a gun point during the robbery.

"Fiine. But I am certainly not doing any thing other than getting in a good hit. Otherwise I'll die." Clockwork consented in annoyance. Well than. This is a nice reunion. I snorted at my own thought. I managed to unlock the door and crack it enough to get the cherub through it. I looked down at him and nodded to the door. Magnificently, he understood. He walked backwards and into my living room. Which in following, I closed the entrance to our homes. Smile crept towards me and smirked viciously.

"Where is he, boy? Where's the apprentice?" Smile barked out in a gruff voice that sent shivers down my back.

{CRISTIN'S POV}

The man sent me through a door in the next house. One of the bad people that seen me go was the very tall man. He was scary and stern. But he told that Smile person to take the knife from the bad guy, Jeff. They scared me. But the two girls didn't. They were pretty nice for being scary. The girl with the watch for an eye had an axe. I don't know why or what they're doing. I appeared in the man's apartment. It was pretty nice and small. I sat on the couch and laid down, hoping the mean people wouldn't check in here to get me. Daddy made a promise with the man that lived here, that if anything happened to either of our houses, Daddy'll let him stay on the couch. The man, I think, was named Mihika. Mihika was a very cool man. Daddy says that he is my Godfather. I looked around to see what was in Mihika's main room only to hear a yelp from where I just came from. It sounded like a dog whimpering in fear. The door cracked open and Mihika slipped through and sat beside me.

"Hey. I'm Mihika. You are?" Mihika smiled down at me.

"Hi Mihika. Ik ben Cristin, uw buurman. Ik ben drie jaar oud.{Hi Mihika. I am Cristin, your next door neighbour. I'm three years old.}" I replied towards his question. He nodded as if he seemed to understand. I beamed up at him and looked towards the door when it slammed open with a tremendous force, making the walls shake in an odd fashion. The tall man came through the door with the two girls. Mihika arose and looked at the tall man.

"Slenderman. Have you and your pupils made your decision?" Mihika inquired Slenderman.

 _ **"Yes we have. We have the solution of taking both of yous in open arms."** _ A booming voice replied. It was scary to listen to the voice because of how loud and demanding it sounded

"If we accepted this proposal would we be able to stay, kill as our own being, and not live in the house that you's live in?" Mihika bargained with the three sociopaths. It seemed to be working on the girls, Slenderman was uncertain.

 _ **"We shall let you be that if only you accept. Other than that you shall die."**_ The voice said again. It seemed to have something else on his mind.

"We'll let you be that if you let us annually check up on you or you coming to the house for an hour to have us question both you and the child. What would you like to name yourselves?" Jane asked quickly.

"The boy would be called 'Cristin Catalyst' and I'll be called 'Mihika the Mirthful'." Mihika sounded and turned towards me with a questioning glance. I nodded at what he said. I liked the name. It suited me very much.

 _ **"Ok than. We will be here in one year. If you decide to move out, tell us ahead of time. We don't like to be lied to."**_ Slenderman thundered. I nodded madly, showing agreement in what he said. The three seemed to disappear in mid-air. Mihika bent down to look at me, straight in the eye.

"Cristin Catalyst. You shall take up my last name. I called you Cristin Catalyst because Catalyst is my last name. If anything we shall blend in and kill only at night." Mihika smiled down at me. For some reason his eyes glowed a bright green. I looked into the mirror beside the door, and saw that I had the brightest colour of purple in my eyes. I laughed loudly, smiling maliciously.

Mihika the Mirthful's Pov~

The boy's eyes turned a bright purple. It seemed as if he fitted those yes well. When he started that twinkling, evil laugh, I smiled. This life was coming together. The only thing that was a weapon for the two of us. But we could be each others weapons. Cristin touched my heart and looked up at me.

"We shall be each others weapons. Nothing less. We survive, kill and breath together. We watch each others backs." Cristin replied to my questioning glare. It seemed like he could read my brain. He picked up the knife that I carelessly thrown on the floor and gave it to me. I walked out the apartment and out to the day, putting the knife hidden in my belt loops. Cristin followed me to the outside of the complex. We walked towards the one person that I hated for most of my life.

"Isaiah Aetius , here I come." I mumbled under my breath.  
_**{Dear Readers,**_  
 _ **I am going to finish this up and add more stories to this account. Hopefully this isn't just a CreepypastaxOC to you because it might just end up that way in the second book if I do that. But right now this is the end of the first book. Thank you for your time.}**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Everything could happen. But it's not everyday."~Cristin Catalyst  
> "I could wait for a lot of things, but you, I can not. But if it's space you wish for I'll give it to you."~Mihika the Mirthful  
> "Smile like you mean it."~Jeff the Killer  
> "Spread the word."~Smile Dog

**Author's Note:**

> "Everything could happen. But it's not everyday."~Cristin Catalyst  
> "I could wait for a lot of things, but you, I can not. But if it's space you wish for I'll give it to you."~Mihika the Mirthful  
> "Smile like you mean it."~Jeff the Killer  
> "Spread the word."~Smile Dog


End file.
